


Gilbert “my wife” Blythe

by Thesunisinmypocket



Series: The Blythe Documentary [1]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Doctor Gilbert Blythe, F/M, Journalist Anne Shirley, Modern AU, fluff just all fluff, gilbert loves his wife so much, married bliss, mockumentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesunisinmypocket/pseuds/Thesunisinmypocket
Summary: Gilbert loves his wife so much, his co-workers kind of hate him for it.(A mockumentary)
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: The Blythe Documentary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746946
Comments: 46
Kudos: 368





	Gilbert “my wife” Blythe

** “Rolling! Action!” **

**_ Diana Barry \- 28, Paediatrician _ **

_“Gilbert? He’s great. Awesome doctor, great friend, just an extremely nice person.” Diana said as she nodded. Her face showed uncertainty before she continued saying, “Although I do think he might be delusional.”_

**_ Bash and Mary Lacroix  \- 35, 36, Nurse, Gynaecologist _ **

_“Blythe? He’s a solid person. Really loyal, nice, friendly, I love working with him.” Bash said._

_“Yeah, Gilbert’s just a great guy, but not gonna lie, he can be kind of… annoying.” Mary added to the statement._

_“He just keeps talking about his wife. It’s always ‘my wife this’ ‘m_ _y wife that’.”_

_“Exactly,” Mary pointed out. “To be frank, some of us don’t think his wife even exists_.”

_** Ruby Gillis, Moody Spurgeon, Charlie Sloane \- 25,25,28, Nurse, Nurse, Paediatrician ** _

_“We do find it odd that Gilbert keeps talking about his wife. I mean, I love it! A man should love his wife, but the thing is, we think he’s making her up.” Ruby said nonchalantly._

_“We’ve seen a picture of them together before, but we really don’t think she’s real.” Moody shrugged._

_“Why? Well, first of all, there are people who build people online. That photo could’ve been edited. Like that made up model person on instagram.” Charlie added. “Second, because no person loves their partner that much. We just don’t believe it. He must be exaggerating something.”_

_** Josie Pye  \- 28, Cardiologist ** _

_“Look, I love a man who talks_ _highly about the women in their lives, but I find it hard to believe that someone can actually do that on a regular basis. Yes, Gilbert is a fantastic guy, but even a fantastic guy can be an asshole sometimes. There’s just no way he loves “his wife” that much,” Josie said, making quotation marks when she said ‘his wife’._

_** Tillie Boulter, Jane Andrews  \- 27, 26, Cardiologist, Nurse ** _

_ “I think he’s great,” Tillie raised her shoulders. “But he really does need to stop talking about his wife. We get it, she’s amazing.” _

_ “Yeah, no. Not buying it. His wife is as real as a unicorn. No way.” Jane shook her head. _

_** Jerry Baynard  \- 27, Nurse ** _

_ “Mrs. Blythe? Did you mean Anne? I know her!” Jerry grinned widely. _

_** Gilbert Blythe  \- 28, Cardiologist ** _

_ “Hi, yeah, I’m Gilbert Blythe. Am I married? Yes I am actually. My wife’s wonderful.” _

—

This is the story of Dr. Gilbert Blythe. 

Gilbert Blythe was an all around nice person. He was great at his job, his patients love him, he was kind, helpful, and if people had to describe him, they would only use positive words. However, he was also famously known in his workplace as the man who constantly talked about his wife, hence the nickname amongst his co-workers, “Gilbert ‘my wife’ Blythe”.

Gilbert would always bring up his wife in conversations. He had claimed that she was a journalist who travelled a lot for work. She was always chasing for important news and pieces to tell about the world. At first, his friends didn’t mind him talking about his “Anne.” A little “Oh Anne would love that,” didn’t hurt anybody. But as time went on, people realized that he  always talked about his wife. 

“I miss  ** my wife ** .”

“I wonder what  **my wife** is doing.”

“Oh, I have to take this. It’s  ** my wife ** .”

“ **My wife** ,  Anne, loves flowers.”

“ **My wife** is allergic to that.” 

“Did I tell you  ** my wife  ** is in Italy? I heard it’s so beautiful there.”

** My wife, my wife, my wife.  **

It drove them crazy and apparently, they kind of hated her already. It was ridiculous. How could they hate a woman they’ve never even met?

“ **My wife** is beautiful. Red hair, fiery temper, I can’t wait to see her again.” Gilbert sighed dreamily at Bash who rolled his eyes.

“ **My wife** is very smart, maybe I can ask her on that. She might know something.” Gilbert said to Tillie who sighed. 

It just never stopped. 

—

** _Diana Barry_ **

_“I’ve never met Anne. I want to like her, I’m sure I will... If she’s real.”_

** _Charlie Sloane_ **

_“There’s no way someone is that perfect.”_

** _Jane Andrews_ **

_“I love Gilbert, I do. But I’m just so tired of hearing about his so seemingly perfect wife.”_

** _Gilbert Blythe_ **

_“I know, I do annoy people sometimes, but I don’t mean to. She’s just gone a lot because of her work and I miss her a lot.” Gilbert smiled to the camera, but anyone who could see it would know it wasn’t a happy smile. He just missed his wife._

** _Jerry Baynard_ **

_“Anne’s great. Really.”_

** _Moody Spurgeon, Ruby Gillis_ **

_“Jerry claims he’s met Anne. The rest of us haven’t. We probably never will though.” Moody said._

_“Because there’s no way she’s real. Gilbert’s making her up and paying Jerry to say he’s met her.” Ruby added._

_“Exactly.” Moody high-fived Ruby._

** _Gilbert Blythe_ **

_“Are people saying she’s not real? She’s real, I swear.”_

—

“ Hey Gilbert,” Jerry said. “When is Anne coming back?”

“ Oh no,” Ruby said under her breath. She was unfortunately walking with Jerry. “Dammit Jerry.”

“Oh, she’s coming back in 2 days actually. Sunday! I can’t believe it’s been 4 months. Can you believe it?”

“No we can’t believe it.” Ruby said sarcastically. 

“I’m so excited to see her.” Gilbert grinned. “See you guys later.”

“Oh, that’s so great to hear! See you.” Jerry waved goodbye. 

—

_** Ruby Gillis ** _

_ “I can’t wait to meet your perfect imaginary wife.” Ruby said. “Also, did you see how Jerry just straight up asked him? He must be getting paid for this.”  _

—

“Have you guys heard?” Ruby asked to the people sitting with her.

“Heard what?” Jane looked up from the meal she was eating. 

“Gilbert’s wife is coming home in two days.”

“No way.” Charlie said, sarcastically.

“Way.” Ruby replied with the same sarcastic enthusiasm.

“I love Gilbert, but I’m so sick of him always talking about his wife.” Josie sighed. 

“Me too. ‘Oh she has perfect red hair, she’s so smart, she speaks 5 languages blagh.’” Jane said with a tone that mocked Gilbert’s when he talked about Anne.

“Do you think he might be lying?” Ruby asked. 

“About what? About having a wife? Or about how perfect she is? Cause I think he’s making it up.” Jane replied.

“I mean, she’s never around. Ever. Isn’t that strange? Sure, we’ve seen pictures of her but Charlie’s right. People can build a fake person now. Those photos could be fake.” Josie said. 

“Gilbert’s a great guy, do you think he’d really do that?” Ruby asked. 

“I don’t know. I want to meet her though. Not gonna fully believe it until Gilbert is really going to introduce her to us in person.”

“We should take him out tonight. Like the whole gang. Get him a life outside his wife.”

“How do we know it’s not gonna backfire? He might just talk about Anne the whole night.” Charlie said before he took a bite of his salad.

“It’s worth the try?” 

—

True to their word, they did manage to get Gilbert and some of the people in their friend group to hang out on a Friday night after a long, tiring day. Not everyone could come because of their diverse schedule, but the company was big enough. They were sitting in a booth, drinking beer in a pub they frequent quite a bit. 

“So, what’s going on you guys? What’s the occasion?” Gilbert asked.

“No occasion, it’s just been a while since we’ve hung out like this right?” Charlie sipped his drink.

“Well, in that case, to a successful day.” Gilbert raised his glass.

“Here, here,” Moody raised his glass and the others followed his gesture. 

The gang talked about their days and what’s been going on in their lives. Since they’ve been so busy, they’ve missed quite a lot of details from each other’s personal lives. Tillie’s been going out with two guys, both named Paul, and she couldn’t decide who she wanted to choose. Diana was going on a European trip later in the year. Jerry’s older brothers were working on a new company and it was going really well. There was so much going on that Gilbert didn’t know about. He was happy his friends were sharing with him.

“So I might actually be buying a house soon,” Charlie said.

“Oh, that’s so great, Charlie!” Diana replied with a laugh. She was quite tipsy. 

“So what about you Gilbert? How’s your life going on?” Josie asked.

“It’s fine. Home’s great, work’s busy. The usual, nothing’s really going on with me.” Gilbert sipped his drink.

“Oh come on, Gil! Anne’s coming home on Sunday right? You must be thrilled!” Jerry exclaimed enthusiastically. He was met with wide eyes from the rest of the friend group except Gilbert who smiled. 

“You’re right! I’m so excited to see my wife again.” 

—

**_Tillie Boulter_ **

_“Dammit Jerry!”_

** _Moody Spurgeon_ **

_“Every damn time!”_

_**Charlie Sloane** _

_“Is it crack? Is it crack that he smokes?” Charlie put his hand on his forehead and sighed._

—

“Say…” Josie started. She had a great plan in mind. “Are you gonna pick her up when she comes back home?”

“Of course! Sunday 3pm, I’ll be there waiting.” Gilbert smiled.

“Can we come with you?” Josie asked. “We would like to meet Anne.” She winked at Tillie who got the code. 

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.” Tillie added.

“Isn’t that kind of weird? Meeting her for the first time at the airport?” Gilbert sipped his beer. 

“Not weird. We’ll be your support system.” Jerry said, clueless to the plan others had in mind. “Besides, I want to see Anne. I’ve missed her.”

“Come on Gilbert, please? I want to meet her. Every time we want to meet her, you always say she’s away.” Diana said.

“Okay sure, come with if you’re free on Sunday.”

—

** _Josie Pye_ **

_“Finally meeting the legendary fabled unicorn.”_

**_Moody Spurgeon, Ruby Gillis_**

_“Mrs. Blythe, get ready.” Ruby said with an excited smile._

_“He might just hire an actress though if she’s not real.” Moody wondered._

_“Hmm…” Ruby wondered too._

** _Diana Barry_ **

_“I will definitely be on the lookout for a beautiful redheaded award winning journalist who speaks 5 languages.”_

_—_

** THE NEXT DAY **

“Guess what?” Bash came over to take a seat next to Mary in the hospital cafeteria. 

“What?”

“I heard we might actually be meeting Anne Blythe.” He said cheekily to his wife.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. Apparently she’s coming home on Sunday. Tomorrow, I guess, and some of us are accompanying Blythe to pick her up. We honestly just want to see if she’s real.” He laughed. 

“OH MY!” Mary’s eyes widened as she smiled. “I can’t go. Remember Dellie’s babysitter can’t do Sundays. But you’ll go right?”

“Of course, unless you want me to stay with you and Dellie.”

“No! I want you to see this Anne. You go there and you tell me all about it.” Bash laughed at his wife’s remarks. 

“Hey guys,” Gilbert said, holding his paper bag. “Can I sit with you?”

“Of course!” Mary said, moving some of her and Bash’s food away. 

“So Blythe, we heard your wife is coming home.”

“Oh yeah, she is.” Gilbert sighed with a smile as he took out his homemade sandwich from the paper bag. 

“How do you feel?” Mary asked.

“I feel great! I’ve missed Anne so much. 4 months… It’s been a long time.” Gilbert’s face turned quite solemn. Bash and Mary noticed the shift in the young doctor’s face and they looked at each other with a shared sympathy. They may joke about whether or not Anne was real, but they could tell the feelings Gilbert felt right there and then were real. 

“I hope you have more space for the pickup party cause I’m going.” Bash said, patting Gilbert’s shoulder. 

“Hey, they more the merrier. You’ll love her.”

—

**SUNDAY**

_**Diana Barry** _

_“Today’s the day!” She grinned. “We call it unicorn day.”_

_**Jerry Baynard** _

_“I can’t wait to see Anne.”_

_**Bash Lacroix** _

_“I left my wife and toddler at home to be here today. She insisted I come so yes, I am excited.”_

_**Gilbert Blythe** _

_“Me, nervous? Noooo. Maybe. Yes.” Gilbert nodded, anxious. “I’m not nervous about seeing my wife. I’m nervous about my friends meeting my wife. They might tell embarrassing stories about me and I don’t really want that. Or vice versa…” Gilbert thought about his friends getting dorky stories of him from Anne. “Oh, that’s even worst!”_

_**Moody Spurgeon** _

_“Of course I’m going to dish all the dirt on Gilbert.”_

—

Gilbert was standing outside of arrivals with Bash, Jerry, Diana, Josie, Moody, and Ruby. Some of the others couldn’t come but those who were there (minus Jerry and Gilbert who didn’t know about their secret mission of proving Anne’s existence) promised to spill all the details later. 

Now that Gilbert was standing there, he didn’t really think about his friends. He was just excited to see Anne again. He couldn’t care less if they tell embarrassing stories of him, he just needed to see her. 

The friend group really was curious to see if Anne was real. They would make sure to see if the girl that came through the arrival gate will be exactly like the one in Gilbert’s pictures. Jerry on the other hand was just excited to see his best friend again. 

—

** _Jerry Baynard_ **

_“She’s my bestie! Of course I’m excited!” He grinned._

—

They were all waiting with suspense. They shared looks of both excitement and doubt. It was until they saw Gilbert nervously shaking with the bouquet of wildflowers in his hand that they started becoming suspicious. Why was he so nervous?

They didn’t know that what Gilbert was feeling was actually a rollercoaster of emotions. He was  scared he and Anne had changed so much over the last 4 months, but was also  happy she was coming home. He was  nervous she wouldn’t like his friends, and most of all, he was  worried they might not be as in love anymore after being apart so many times and for so long. The young doctor’s head was all over the place. 

Gilbert took a deep breath and looked around. Suddenly, a wide smile appeared on the young cardiologist’s face. Without much thought, he jogged away from his friends, leaving them on their spot. He was still holding the bouquet of flowers as he pushed through the sea of people. Then, the group saw a redheaded woman with a bright smile and gleaming eyes come through. She was jogging too, pulling her suitcase behind her. Then, like pieces of a puzzle, the young woman leaped into Gilbert’s embrace. With her in his arms, he spun them around, still hugging her so tightly that she might have trouble breathing. 

As Gilbert embraced her, all his previous worries and thoughts vanished. She was here and that’s all that mattered. 

“Gilbert,” Anne Blythe sighed. She looked tired, but she was smiling so widely as she looked into her husband’s eyes. “I’ve missed you.”

“Yeah?” He tilted his head a little as a cheeky gesture, trying to dig more sweet words. She only shook her head as she grinned wider. Gilbert was going to kiss her when he was interrupted by Jerry. 

“Anne!”

“Jerry? It’s so good to see you! What are you doing here?” Anne said with surprise as she hugged her childhood friend.

“Just picking you up, that’s all. There are some people who want to meet you,” Jerry pointed out to the group standing behind him, giving her awkward waves. She waved back. 

“Hi, I’m Anne.” 

They were shocked. 

—

** _Moody Spurgeon_ **

_“The unicorn is real.”_

**_Diana Barry_ **

_“She’s even more beautiful than in the picture Gilbert showed us.”_

_**Josie Pye** _

_“She’s real… Huh…”_

_**Bash Lacroix** _

_“I still can’t believe it.”_

_—_

_**Anne Blythe, 27, Journalist** _

_“Hi, I’m Anne. I’m Gilbert’s wife. I’ve been working abroad for a couple of months but it’s good to be back.” She said to the camera and looked behind her back to see Gilbert talking to his friends. She was still smiling when she looked into the camera again. “Good to be back home.”_

_—_

_**Ruby Gillis** _

_“I had my doubts, but Gilbert didn’t exaggerate.”_

_**Diana Barry** _

_“Gilbert was right, she’s awesome.”_

_**Bash Lacroix** _

_“Mary is going to love her.”_

_**Jerry Baynard** _

_“And they thought Gilbert and I were lying. I told them she was great!”_

—

**_Gilbert Blythe_**

_“So you’ve met my wife, my life mate. She’s amazing, right?” He grinned and turned around to see Diana and Josie talking to Anne. She was laughing as the two other doctors told her something. The others were listening in too. “It seems that they finally believe me… I never really cared about that, cause I knew the truth. I’m just glad she’s back home.” He nodded, not realizing Anne was walking towards him_

_Anne patted Gilbert’s shoulder gently before saying, “Hey honey, are you ready to go?”_

_“Yeah, just one sec.” He smiled at her. She smiled back and went to get her bags._

_“Now if you’ll excuse me,” Gilbert said to the camera. “I have to take my wife home.”_

He took off his mic and went to Anne who was saying goodbye to the others. 

As they all walked away in separate ways after saying their farewells, the camera followed the married couple. They were walking together hand in hand and the camera zooms in on their clasped hands, focusing on Gilbert’s left hand that was in Anne’s right, his wedding ring shimmering as it reflected the light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for twitter but decided to post it here too. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
